


Nerd Hate

by fishstic



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous AU, F/F, Human AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl isn't happy that Jasper sent her anon hate on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd Hate

Pearl bangs on Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper’s apartment door. “Listen I know the anon hate is coming from one of you three. I recognize the terminology used in the asks!”

Lapis of course is not happy with this. She walks over and opens the door. “You’re just mad that we’re not the ones receiving rude messages this time.”

“No I’m mad that one of your bratty friends is calling me and my girlfriend liars!” Pearl said. 

“We did not send those messages!” Lapis snapped. “We only sent the trolling ones that were things Steven told us you actually said.”

Pearl glared past Lapis to Peridot and Jasper who were sitting on the couch stifling giggles and trying to act like they were innocent. “Ugh whatever. One more message though and I’m blocking all three of you!” She stormed off to go make sure neither Amethyst nor Garnet were planning revenge. 

Lapis closed the door then walked back to the couch. “Next time try a little harder to be more  _anonymous_  with your  _anonymous_  hate.”


End file.
